I Love The Way You Lie
by Dark Promise
Summary: MadaSaku. Part 1 is up. Beware, strong sexual themes. Read at your own risk.
1. Part I

A/N: I noticed there aren't many fanfics dedicated to this pairing. This is for all MadaSaku fans!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Warning: This contains very SEXUAL themes and abuse. If you aren't down with that, please don't read this.

Song by Eminem ft. Rhianna.

I **_L_**.o.v.e. The Way You _**L**_.i.e.

* * *

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I _love_ the way you **lie**

**

* * *

**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sakura stormed by the Uchiha standing in the doorway.

Finding her travel pack she dumped the contents out. A first aid kit, some old candy bars, and extra binding wrap bounced on the bed rolling precariously near the edge. What he did was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. How did she get in this situation anyway? He was the enemy, someone who wanted to crush the hidden leaf village and rule the world. Deep down, she knew very well just how she got into this situation. Sakura had been given an A-ranked mission on the border of water country when she was ambushed. Bleeding and barely alive, he found her and nursed her back to health. If it weren't for his act of kindness, she would have been long gone. Still, that was the past, this was the present. She had lost herself in Madara's soft touches and the goodness found in him. Whatever was left of it anyway. Stifling a sniffle, she started to search for her clothing.

"What are you doing?" His velvety voice had dangerous undertones.

Sakura ignored the inquisition and started stuffing clothing into her now empty pack.

Growling low, he yanked her away from what she was doing and tossed her on the bed. The clothes and items were left forgotten as he climbed onto of her and pinned her down. Screaming in anger, she thrashed beneath him. As he leaned down to kiss her, she spit in his face. Madara wiped the saliva off his cheek and glared down at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura's breathing was rapid now, her chest heaving in small spurts, breasts straining against the fabric. While he was momentarily distracted, she lifted her leg and kicked him off. Stumbling back, his fist clenched.

"Do it, hit me." Sakura taunted, wanting him to hurt her.

A solid punch to the face had her reeling.

Grabbing her by the hair, he tiled her head back, hissing, "Did you think I wasn't going to do it? Don't tempt me, ever."

Sakura whimpered, she could feel the side of her face swelling.

"Now get dressed, dinner will be ready shortly." Releasing her from his bruising grip, he turned to leave.

Sakura gasped for breath, trying to find some semblance of control. If she left him, he would kill her. Why? Why did she mean that much to him? As she drowned in these thoughts, she lifted a glowing hand to her cheek, effectively healing the wound he inflicted on her. If she didn't heal it, it would only serve to anger Madara again and she did not want to appear weak in front of him.

* * *

I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe

* * *

Dinner was silent as she sipped her blood red wine. The meal consisted of an array of meats, breads, salads and sweets.

"You look very beautiful tonight Sakura," He swirled his own drink in one hand while gazing at the woman who sat across from him.

She had dressed in the kimono he hand picked for her to wear on special occasions. Sakura only dressed in this attire tonight to please him, hoping not to suffer another bout of his bad temper. Feeling her eyes burn from lack of no sleep, she glanced up tiredly.

"Thank you." A word of gratitude that held no true sincerity to them.

* * *

I can't breathe but I still fight when I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

* * *

Pushing back his seat, he stood with grace.

Dread filled her being, like a raw egg being cracked on her head; it was a slow cold ooze settling deep in her bones.

Madara's fingers curled about her long silky pink tresses before tilting her head back, gently this time.

Leaning down, he kissed her deeply. Sakura made a noise in her throat, telling him how much she liked it despite hating him.

Why did Sakura hate Madara? She could give you a million reasons. He corrupted Sasuke so much, he couldn't return from the darkness. Naruto and Sasuke met up in battle and as Naruto's life was waning and the youngest Uchiha dead on the ground, Madara kidnapped the Kyuubi holder. He ripped the nine tailed fox from Naruto, causing him to die a painful death. That was the latest thing he had done and why she was so upset with him. Who was going to save her now? Who had the strength to stand up to this monster? No one.

With his hand out in a silent offer, she took it hesitantly. As they arrived in the bed room, he stripped her down bare. Standing in front of the candle light, he drunk her in. She was ethereally beautiful, he made the right choice saving her life and taking her as his own. Perky breasts with dusty rose nipples, a slim waist tapering down to the soft swell of her pelvis and ending at the long supple legs she possessed. Madara could write a novel just describing her face, if he could describe it in few words… as perfect as a china doll. She was his and only his, he would kill anyone who looked at her the wrong way.

* * *

High off love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it, the more I suffer

* * *

Obediently she dropped to her knees, undoing his pants and sliding them down. His engorged cock sprang to attention, her lips parted in awe as the place between her thighs heated. Sakura knew what he wanted and she knew just how to give it. Flattening her tongue, she flicked it just under the bulbous head, knowing it was a weak spot. He buckled slightly as her hot wet appendage slithered around and over the head of his penis, then engulfing the sensitive flesh with seductive ease. She sucked and licked his head thoroughly before relaxing her jaw and throat to take him deeper. Tilting his head back, he groaned. Sakura set an easy yet fast pace, knowing he liked it that way. Threading his fingers through her silky locks, he watched as she pleasured him. Sakura could taste the pre-cum flowing into her mouth. Delicious.

"Enough," He panted, wanting her to stop.

She stood and marveled at how his muscles rippled when he removed his fish net top. Gathering her close, he savored her lips in slow drawn out kisses. Feminine fingers splayed over the wide expanse of his chest, roving down to play with the fine straight dark hairs around his navel. She knew if she moved any lower she'd come in contact again with his pulsing heat. Masculine hands touched and caressed all the erogenous places, smirking in triumph as her lips parted in quiet bliss. Smiling coyly, she lifted her legs and wrapped it around his taut torso. Chuckling darkly, he supported her back with one hand while the other grabbed onto his thick shaft. Sakura let out a little pant of ecstasy as he rubbed the tip of himself against her nether lips before sliding to the hilt. They didn't even make it to the bed, he was enjoying dominating her completely, taking her from an upright position. Grabbing her ass he started to pound, she in turn started to writhe and cry out. Madara dipped his head to start sucking, kissing, and licking the apex of her neck. Blinded by pleasure, all Sakura could do was hang on for the ride, threading her fingers into his silky raven locks.

"Ahh.. Madara-s-sama!" The sound of skin slapping coupled with her core dripping in desire sent Sakura spiraling over the edge.

He did not slow down or pause to allow her to come down from her high. If anything, he went faster and harder.

"Who do you belong too?" He whispered hotly.

Sakura bit her lip, refusing to answer.

Smirking he stopped and went to pull himself out. Scared of losing the peak she started to build once again, she clung to him desperately.

"No, don't stop!" Her cry akin to a sob.

Madara lifted her up and slammed her back down on this throbbing cock. She convulsed and collapsed onto his chest.

"Who do you belong too?"

She was so close, belly tight with desire.

"You."

He lifted her up and slammed her back down once more.

Repeating this agonizingly slow yet hard motion soon had Sakura standing at the edge of the precipice, ready to jump off again.

"Let's come together," Sakura wrapped him in her embrace.

"Aa." Madara agreed and started to concentrate on his own release.

* * *

Suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it

* * *

With Sakura's thighs shaking, he came hard. She could feel him twitch uncontrollably inside her as his thrusting became erratic.

Madara allowed himself to groan as his seed spurted deep inside her womb. Pulling out, he took perverse pleasure in watching the milky white cum drip out from her wet nether lips. Relinquishing his hold on her ass, she lowered to the floor on wobbly legs. Sex was always amazing with him. Now exhausted from their romp and lack of sleep, she went towards the bed as if it were a holy place. Madara watched as she climbed under the covers and turned on her side. When he finished re-dressing, he listened to the slow deep breathing of the pink haired woman who was sound asleep. Madara hadn't slept for over eighty years, but liked watching her sleep. Soundlessly, he slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

They were fighting again. This time she managed to get the travel pack filled before he came in.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you," Sakura forced back the memories from last night.

Madara stayed quiet which scared the hell of her. Turning slightly, she watched his emotionless face. Why did he have to be so damn beautiful? It should be a crime. She chuckled quietly at her own musings.

"Do I amuse you?" His voice dark.

"No," She answered quickly before adverting her eyes.

"There is no place in the world that you can hide. I will find you," Trying the nice yet threatening approach to get her to give up and stay.

* * *

Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back, here we go again

* * *

"You killed everything I know," Sakura blinked back tears.

That was true. He did succeed in crushing the leaf village, destroying the lives of her friends and family. Not to mention her to beloved comrades; Sasuke and Naruto. Inhaling with a shaky breath, she picked up the bag, intent on walking through the door and out of the house. She didn't get far, he grabbed one of her wrists, the one that held the bag. The force of his grip was enough to bruise. He didn't care in that moment, all he knew was that she was trying to leave him. He remembered when his clan abandoned him and he had to survive on his own. Anger gave way to hatred and his mind started to turn towards evil, but when Madara ran across the girl two years ago an emotion struck him. He could have anyone he wanted and even if they in turn hated him, he could control their lives. Nothing but a puppet, mindless doll. Sadly, he underestimated the headstrong fiery kunoichi.

Why? Why did he need someone when he was all powerful? No one likes to be alone.

"Please… please let me go," The raw ache in her voice made him lessen his hold.

"Do you remember the day I found you?" A new tactic.

"All I remember was being carried, everything else was blurry, there was no sense of time."

"What was the first thing you said to me when you woke up?" His voice was soft, soothing.

"Are you an angel?" She recited.

His divine lips upturned into a smirk.

"I thought… I really died."

"I saved you," He stated as if she should be grateful.

"Maybe you shouldn't have," She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Maybe…" He replied thoughtfully.

Shaking her head to clear the muddled thoughts, she noticed they were both standing in the hallway.

The bag felt heavy on her fingertips, his hand never moved from her wrist.

This was good… he thought, she was at least not charging out the door and her temper seemed to have lessened. For the moment.

"I love you," He said while looking her in the eye.

Madara, capable of love? Everyone would laugh it off, but to someone who really knows him, like Sakura, it meant something.

"You love me?" The melodic voice quivered, unbelieving.

* * *

It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back  
She's Lois Lane

* * *

Madara slowly removed the travel pack from her hand. Embracing her possessively, he kissed her eyelids over the fine cheek bones down to full soft lips.

"I'll kill anyone who touches you," He whispered.

She knew that frighteningly well.

A few months after Madara found her and nursed her back to health, he gave her money to go shopping. Unbeknownst to Sakura, he followed her everywhere she went, making sure she was safe and that she did not attempt to escape. He watched as she happily chatted to some of the villagers and did some window shopping until she found clothing she liked. Madara noticed a young adolescent male approach Sakura. Frowning, his red eyes burned invisible holes on the kid's back. Sakura turned to see who was trying to garnerher attention, smiling at the boy. He could hear his knuckles pop from clenching his fists so hard.

_Touch her…_ He taunted softly, wanting the kid to do it. Madara wanted to kill so bad he could taste it.

He couldn't hear the conversation going on, but anger spiked when she laughed. Just what was she doing?

* * *

But when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name

* * *

She turned to leave when the boy touched her shoulder. Big mistake. His hand was severed before he knew what hit him. Blood spurted all over Sakura as she screamed in terror. Madara grabbed the boy by his throat, letting him dangle in mid air like some rag doll. Tears streamed down her face as she tugged on his arm to get him to stop. Sakura's pleas fell on deaf ears, Madara only saw red. Slowly, painfully, he crushed the boys neck. He only released when the struggles ceased, the body crumpling to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"What did you do?" She screamed in horror, leaning over the boy's dead body. There was no way to repair the damage Madara had caused.

Villagers pressed their backs to the buildings, terrified to move.

"He touched you," As if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You were spying on me?"

"Are you surprised?" He retorted in a bored voice.

"He was just a boy," Sakura sobbed.

He didn't like that Sakura was leaning over the body and crying.

Madara yanked her up by the arm. When she turned towards him, his breath was taken away.

The blood splatter painted her face as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

Sakura was too shocked by the comment to react when he slammed his lips onto hers. She tried to thrash away, frightened eyes strayed to the villagers asking for silent help. They all turned away, hurrying back to their homes. No one wanted a part of Madara. Sakura's back hit the building so hard, it made her gasp. He took the opening to plunge his tongue in, exploring her sweet mouth thoroughly. Squinting her eyes shut, she tried willing it all away. This wasn't happening, it had to be a nightmare. She had just caused a boy's death, all because he touched her. Sakura didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts as his warm hands ran up her thighs to pull down her pants and panties in one fell swoop.

_No… No… he wouldn't… not here! _

Unzipping his pants, he freed his member. It pulsed and twitched in anticipation, precum streaming out of the head and down the veiny shaft. He wasn't gentle or considerate, plunging in without making sure she was ready. The stinging burn was enough to bring tears back to her eyes. Grunting like an animal, he set a brutal pace. Sakura gave up fighting and let him do as he wished. The emerald pools landed on the boy's lifeless form once more.

_I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…._

* * *

I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

* * *

Opening her eyes, she was back in the hallway with Madara still holding her.

"His name…" Sakura started quietly.

"Hmm?" Madara nuzzled her silky locks, inhaling the intoxicating scent.

"….was Koji."

He didn't care about the boy he had killed, his hands had been stained with over a thousand deaths. A mere boy didn't even register on his radar. An unworthy opponent. After the incident, Sakura didn't talk to him for a month, holing herself up in a dark room. He didn't know how many times he paced in front of that darkened door, waiting for the day when it opened. Loneliness is what finally broke her, bent her to his will. Since then, he treated her like a queen. Always touching her gently, lovingly. Begrudgingly he lost his temper a few times, scared of losing her and angry at himself.

"Do you really love me?" She said after a comfortable silence.

* * *

You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you know it hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em

* * *

She shivered at his soft feather light touch. Propelling herself up on her tipi toes, she kissed him.

It was the first time she made a move.

Madara responded back with a flaming passion, his hands roving over her body. He finally got what he desperately craved.

Acceptance.

* * *

End of part 1


	2. Part II

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I hope part 2 does the rest of this story justice! Enjoy! This will have yet a third part, the final part.

**Warning:** Heavy sexual themes, no kiddies reading!

You have been warned.

Part 2

I **_L_**.o.v.e. The Way You _**L**_.i.e.

* * *

You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with em'?  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're getting' fuckin' sick of looking' at 'em

* * *

She stood beside his chair while he negotiated with the neighboring villages.

The hidden villages (shinobi villages) no longer existed, now those left were just harmless civilians. Those few shinobi clans that survived Madara's destruction went into hiding. They would eventually breed out with non-clan members, regular people, until the line was all but lost. Sakura briefly wondered why he never sought a child from her or any other female. Maybe he saw himself omnipotent and needed no heir or just never found any woman worthy. She bit her lip at that thought. Today she wore a navy blue kimono with pink and white flowers etched into the fine silk. Pink tresses had been pulled up to a messy mass upon her head, yet it somehow appeared elegant.

She hated being controlled. Told what to wear, what to say, how to think. Madara loved controlling her, his own personal doll. He lifted his goblet in silent demand for her to refill his cup. Gently lifting the pitcher which was full of very expensive aged wine, her fingers itched to "accidentally" slip, letting the blood red liquid splash all over her master. Madara's sharingan eyes moved right and looked at her out of the corner of his eye, silently telling her she was taking too long. Prick. She wrapped her fingers around the goblet, receiving little tingles up her arm from touching his hand. The civilians in the room grew quiet as they marveled at her elegance and beauty. Ignoring the gawking spectators she filled his cup and went to step back, only for him to gently grab her elbow. Guiding her to his lap, he secured her there. Sakura's face flamed to the roots of her pink hair, just what was he doing?

Madara loved showing dominance, especially displaying it for others to see. It was a clear display of power.

"Let me go," She hissed lowly to him, only for his keen ears to hear.

"You forget who owns you," He stated while possessively wrapping his arm around her middle.

He was at total ease in his element, i.e. manipulation, while she was uncomfortable and humiliated in front of people she didn't even know. She looked like she willingly sat on his lap, it was all she could do to will away the taunting thoughts that would surely haunt her later.

The devil's whore.

She was still clutching the small pitcher to her bosom, would be her only saving grace. Why? Because Madara moved to remove the pitcher and she resisted. Losing his patience he yanked it from her, effectively splashing both participants. Great, now Sakura's expensive kimono that he himself picked out (as he did with all her clothing) would be permanently stained. Angry, he said a few words to the village representatives before dragging her out of the meeting hall.

* * *

You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em

* * *

They arrived and immediately entered his bed chamber.

"Strip," He commanded while removing his own clothing.

"I'm not your whore," She whispered fervently, clutching the front of her now ruined kimono.

His original intention was not to sleep with her, rather have her change out into new clothing, but those words set him off.

"You think yourself _higher_ than a whore?" Madara's voice stayed quiet but deadly.

Sakura's green eyes flashed in anger as she rounded on him.

"I was hailed as a medical prodigy! I was one day going to pass my shishou, Tsunade-sama! I am a proud kunoichi of the hidden leaf! I will not be insulted by you! A murder who killed women and babies, innocent people! If anything, you are BELOW me." If she was going to be called a whore, she'd knock him down a peg.

Madara grinned then, a slow predatory grin.

"That was then, this is now. Konoha no longer exists, you are no longer a shinobi nor that Senju's apprentice. You are nothing, not even fit to bear my child." That certainly stung. Did he know she was thinking about children earlier?

"Then if I mean nothing, why keep me here, why torment me?" She screamed at him, wanting to dig her claws in and wound deep.

"Because I can," He reached out, grasping strands of her glorious pink locks (that had loosened from resisting him in the meeting hall), letting them go slowly; tortuously.

"Fuck you," Sakura's voice spoke of untold hatred.

"You've already done that my dear, many times in fact," He loved bantering with her, getting her riled to the point she'd throw all caution to the wind.

Sakura shuddered as her eyes adverted to the dark carpet.

Madara took the chance to come closer, whispering in her hair, "Would you spread your legs for me now?"

Sakura ignored his taunt, trying to fight down both tears and rage.

"My little whore queen."

That set her off. She tackled him to the ground, intent on tearing him to shreds.

* * *

You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em

* * *

They rolled around, both fighting for dominance. She managed to mark him with her claws, little scratch marks now marred his tanned muscled chest. Madara just laughed, which added to her anger. Why? Why was she so weak? If she pulled his hair, he'd tell her to do it harder; if she straddled him, he'd tell her to ride him. Anything she tried to get him angry or force him to break, only served to rile her up even more. Why? Because was always one step ahead of her, one more retort or taunt. Panting, she lay on the floor, breasts straining against the silk fabric. Sitting up he watched her flush face, heaving bosom, and those full kissable lips working - silently cursing herself and him. He chuckled. Madara took advantage again by rolling on her, pinning those strong little fists down. He nuzzled her hair, stopping briefly to kiss her beautiful swan neck, ending up in the valley of those wondrous soft globes. Did he mention she smelled divine? Cherry blossoms with a hint of spice he could not place.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," Untying her Obi with ease, he slid his lean hands beneath the front of her kimono, and effectively removed the pieces of clothing that shielded him from his prize. Now she lay naked, still panting, gazing at him with wonder. Hard buds rose against the dark pink aureolas, perfect pebbles. Milky white flawless skin presented to him to kiss, nibble, and torture at will. His eyes drifted down to the thin but trimmed patch of pink soft curls protecting her most sacred place. Sakura watched him through heavy lidded eyes, too tired to fight back and overly enjoying his sinful perusal of her form. She should not want him; a murder, a monster. He drew lazy circles on the inside of her thighs, where the skin would be the most soft and sensitive. She shivered at the playful touch, her belly suddenly jumping as one of his hands slid up to rest on her lower stomach. Smirking, he dipped his head, blowing at the warm moist lips. She moaned quietly and tried twisting away from him. Madara held her there, his hot breath on her heated flesh.

"Stop teasing me," Sakura bit her lip, a blush adorning her perfect features.

"What did my little whore queen say?" He rested his chin purposely on her mound, rubbing back and forth.

She arched her back, wanting to move her hips, but he held her still. In that moment, she didn't care what she was called.

"….Please stop teasing me…." She repeated, adding a plea this time.

"What do you want me to do?" This time he would give her the power. A role reversal of sorts, she his master and him her slave.

Sakura felt the change and seized control of it.

Threading her nimble fingers through those dark blue spikes she commanded, "Make me come with your mouth."

He smirked, "Yes my queen."

They always resolved their fighting by having sex. Make up sex was the best sex in the world. Both knew once they got what they wanted, everything would fall back into the same routine. He would become her master and she'd revert back to being his subject. Though this was the first time Madara had used the word "queen", and it made Sakura's mind wander. What if he really did marry her and make her his queen? She frowned, he wouldn't want an equal. She knew he always had an inferiority complex, much like Sasuke had been. She snorted unladylike, Uchihas. Always arrogant, overly prideful, and demanding. Her thoughts were broken the moment Madara laved at her clit with his searing hot wet tongue. Sucking the nub, he chuckled as she pulled forcefully on his mane of hair. He made sure to also take her labial lips into his mouth, tugging them playfully so that they'd snap back against her opening. Madara watched her writhe in pure pleasure as his tongue licked down and up the slick slit. More juices flowed as she shuddered, lifting her hips in a grinding motion. Whispers from her not to stop. He forced his muscled appendage into her opening, rubbing the walls with a masterful skill; while nuzzling her aching clitoris with his nose. It wasn't long before she cried out; arched back, thighs shaking.

He crawled back up her body, kissing her deeply. She wasn't revolted when she tasted herself on his tongue, if anything it served to turn her on even more. With slightly shaking hands, she grasped his hardened shaft, which twitched excitedly in her hold. Not breaking their kiss she started to move her hand up and down, creating a steady pace. He was the one to break the kiss, moving his head down to kiss and suckle her breasts. Madara was delighted when he heard a stifled cry as he nipped the hardened buds. Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips, angling her own to line up. No words were spoken, only flesh and pleasure between them. She sighed in contentment when he slid deep inside her. Unlike their raucous romps in the past, this one was slow. Both wanted to savor each other until the pleasure built up too high they couldn't stand it.

Not being able to stand the silence anymore, she finally spoke.

"Do you really love me?" She recalled back to the hallway incident, he never answered her.

He stilled within her, "Why ask something at a time like this?" Trying to find some semblance of cohesive thought out of the haze of blinding ecstasy.

"You never… answered me." Madara knew what she was talking about.

"I already told you I loved you," His eyes narrowed, annoyed.

Women. Why did they always have to spout love nonsense when they mated?

"I just want to hear it," She whispered, green eyes searching his red ones.

He remained silent. Did he really love her or did he use it as a tool to get her to stay?

"We can discuss this later, now be quiet." He started to move again, ending the conversation.

Madara tossed back his head when he came, his eyelids fluttering closed. An image of pure bliss. Sakura had her head turned away, quiet tears making tracks down her face. He removed himself from her when he finished, pulling out some new clothes to dress in. He left her without so much as a single word. This was the first time she did not enjoy their love making…. no…. what did they call it? Fucking. Casual encounter. The act had many words and none of them were less painful when said or thought of. She found the strength to sit up and immediately went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she scrubbed every inch of her body. Sliding down the shower wall, she curled into a tight ball, the water bathing her with warmth yet she did not feel it. What word did they call that?

Numb.

* * *

It's the race that took over, it controls you both  
So they say you'd best go your separate ways, guess that they don't know you  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like a broken record playing over

* * *

If you love something, set it free.

However Madara would never let her leave freely.

She opened the window and glanced back. Once she was out on the roof top it would be easy to navigate off and disappear in to a faceless crowd. After all, she wasn't Sakura Haruno, fierce kunoichi of the hidden leaf with expert skills in medical ninjutsu; she was just a regular person now. With one more lingering look at the expensive kimonos, the large king sized bed, and the various trinkets that littered her room, she wiggled out and closed the window with a quiet snap. Tip toeing over the shingles she easily hopped down and snuck off the grounds. She only let herself breathe when she melded into the crowd. They were currently enjoying fall holidays and the village was hosting a festival. Where would she go now? Maybe find some of the shinobi hiding and form a resistance? No, she didn't want to risk anymore lives, knowing it would result in many needless deaths. A small smile found it's way to her lips. Sakura could find a remote mountain village and settle down as the resident doctor. She'd like that.

"Sakura has escaped," Zetsu morphed from the wall.

Madara flinched slightly before turning.

So, she finally made a real attempt to escape.

"What would you like us to do?"

"Follow her and inform me if anything comes up."

"Roger," Zetsu disappeared as quickly as he come.

If she's running, let her run. He'd catch her soon enough.

They both knew she was following a pipe dream.

* * *

But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

* * *

_"Do you really love me?"_

The words echoed through his consciousness.

In truth, he didn't know himself. Madara did feel something for Sakura, but it was more of a possessive obsession. She was a drug he needed, craved. What did he give her in return? Nothing but hurtful words and emotional pain. Che, he shouldn't care. Right now, he was god of this world, nothing should matter but his own happiness. Opening the door to her room he entered quietly, drinking in every detail of the surroundings. She never took any of the kimonos he bought her. Foolish woman, she could have used them as bartering chips, money to fund her getaway, allowing her to travel farther away from him. Then again, Sakura's pride would not allow her to take something he had given her to use it for her benefit. She hated Madara and anything that reminded her of him. Sitting on the edge of the lush bed, he grabbed one of her pillows. Breathing in deeply, he inhaled traces of her intoxicating scent. His Sakura. Lying back on the bed, he stared up at the hangings. They were an odd shade of dark green. They were nothing like her light sparkling emerald pools that would flash at him when she was angry. He closed his eyes, drawing her image from pure memory.

For the first time in eighty-six years, the Uchiha founder slept.

* * *

End part 2


End file.
